


Angel of Music

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M, mtyg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for MTYTG 2007. Based off the play 'Phantom of the Opera'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buddleia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddleia/gifts).



Howie always had this strange feeling that something wasn't quite right during every rehearsal of Phantom of the Opera that was being put on at his local community theatre. Since it was an all male cast he was playing the role of 'Christine' and his best friend Alex was playing his dream role the 'Phantom' himself. Even Lance and Joey, who were dating each other, were playing the role of the theatre owners. They even had a new guy involved in their little theatre by the name of Kevin Richardson, he was playing the part of 'Raul'.

Alex loved his part so much that he started to act out the part 24/7 therefore forever getting on Howie's nerves.

"Alex can't you take off that damn mask?" Howie questioned.

"Nope!" Was all Alex said. Howie shook his head as a smirk played across his lips.

The make-up artist, Brian who happened to be Kevin's cousin, was laughing at the antics of the crew. Joshua, the director or otherwise known as JC, would occasionally join in on the fun along with his boyfriend Chris who was playing Christine's best friend/sister part. The whole crew would laugh at the antics of everyone on this production.

 

Opening Night

The spotlights shown bright as the cast prepared the stage for one final run through, a dress rehearsal, of the tonight's performance. Alex was currently singing as deep as he can the Phantom song as he called. Kevin was running through his lines again just to be sure he doesn't forget them. Howie sits in the make-up chair chatting it up with Brian, their make-up guy, when the lights in the entire theatre go off simultaneously. The organ starts up with the opening chords to the performance. At first everyone was just kind of standing around with theirs mouths agape. When they heard it...

"THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS HERE..." A ethereally deep voice rang out.

"Alex stop messing around already." Kevin barks.

"That's not me." Alex says as he tries to hide behind Kevin.

"Well then who the hell is it." JC asks. As he tries to find the circuit breaker to the gets the lights up again. "This is all I need after three years of trying to get the musical going is to have some lunatic think he is the actual phantom." 

 

After about an hour of fumbling around JC gets the lights up and running again. Opening night has no more glitches. The actors sing their songs and say their lines with out a single stop or a 'hmm' of any kind. 

 

The after party is a smash. Everyone cheers as patrons and actors alike drink till the sun comes up the next morning.

"Ok, everyone that was a great opening night but remember we have nine more weeks of this before we are done. I expect everyone here at nine a.m. tomorrow or well today I guess." JC explains in his semi-intoxicated state. Alex holds his glass of champgne up in salute to their wonderful director and friend. "To JC..." Alex trails off as a burp erupts forth. "a great friend and director." He finally finishes.

 

With all the cheering, champagne, beer, and other alcoholic beverages being served neither Kevin nor Howie were feeling any pain. That could possibly explain why they both ended up at Kevin's small apartment across town. Kissing like they needed each other to breathe.

"Does this mean we are dating now? Cause you have been eyeing me since day one of rehearsals." Howie was able to gasp out between kisses. All Kevin could do while simultaneously stripping Howie and himself was to nod his head yes. Before either knew they were in bed with Kevin about to enter Howie. 

"Tell me if this hurts. I don't want you in any pain baby." Kevin's southern drawl slipped out. It seemed to slip over Howie like a warm blanket on a cold winter's day. 

Howie nodded his head as he bit on his bottom lip, "Please Kevin, I need you now, I can't wait any longer." Howie pleaded. Kevin in one swift move entered into Howie's tight heat. Kevin kept up a steady pace taking them to the brink and back several times before they finally went over the cliff. Howie screaming out God as Kevin kept up a mantra of Howie, Howie, Howie.

 

The Next day at Rehearsals

Everybody could tell that Raul and Christine consummated the relationship and that they both were madly in love with each other. Chris was the first to tease them both about tapping the other's arse. JC tried to get order maintained but to no avail. Everybody including Alex wanted the juicy details of them 'discovering' each other. 

"Alex shut up. So I had sex with Kevin." Howie was getting annoyed with everyone bugging him about it. 

"Baby, it's okay. Let them, they are all just jealous of us. Nobody is as good as you at everything." Kevin tried to soothe Howie. Kevin took Howie's head in his hands and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth.

 

Everyone went back to rehearsals for the rest of the day while still teasing Howie when they weren't in a scene that was rehearsing at the moment. Alex was a little jealous since he didn't have a boyfriend in his life that actually loved him like JC and Chris, Joey and Lance, or even the newlyweds Kevin and Howie. 

"Alex the phantom is needed on set now." Justin, who was playing the diva Charlotte.

"Oh, um okay." Alex answered distractedly. "Hey um Justin, am I a good looking guy even going to say sexy?" he asked.

Justin looked him up and down answering, "I'd do ya."

"Um, yeah ok." Alex left to start his scenes.

 

Epilogue

By the end of the run everyone was a family or had started families. Joey and Lance had adopted a little girl. JC and Chris got married and were thinking of adopting a few babies just not at the current time. Howie and Kevin went to play in the same musical on Broadway in New York both very excited at the opportunities. Alex and Justin started dating and are currently living with each other out in Malibu, CA were they are pursuing other acting opportunities.

Fin.


End file.
